Black Shadow
by HannsHogan
Summary: "A humanidade esconde de si mesma toda verdade..." Sinta a agonia o poder desses seres da noite ...aonde no mundo em que vivemos eles também estão presentes ,descortinando os vários mistérios do mundo da noite ,assim como encarando seus confrontos.
1. Volume 1 -Capitulo 1

_**"A humanidade esconde de si mesma,toda verdade..."**_

_**Hanns Hogan**_

–_**-**_

_**Japão**_

_**A**_ lua era cheia ,e o céu com estrelas,porém fria.

_ Do paraíso ao sub mundo,dos anjos aos decaídos ,a prece de um mundo distante ...ordeno ...LEVANTEM - SE!

A noite iluminda apenas com o luar ,porém a luz dourada inundando o local acima do vale ,um grande estrondo escutado ...

Pelo vale passos silenciosos atravessam mas o chamado denunciou a presença de quem chegou.

_Ei!

Saltou frente ao ser que havia caido na planicie de terra e arbustos,o ser era de estatura grande talvez uns 10 metros,de pele acinzentada e musculatura muito desenvolvida com grandes grarras e dentes ...lembrando algo entre canino e humano...

Havia uma pequena figura de estatura baixa e constituição muito frágil sentado em cima da criatura.

_Pelo jeito você não precisa,mais de ajuda-disse o homem alto que usava um chapéu e sobretudo longos além óculos escuros.

_A Vlád...-disse a voz melodiosa,quase infantil

_Vejo que não é Lycan.-disse Vlád com sua voz grave e rouca

_Não é,mas tem vestígios...-não aparentava ter mais q uns 12 anos seus cabelos eram liláses bem claros com longas franjas jogadas no rosto de pele branca como mármore ,em uma trança ,trajado em um quimono comprido na cor esmeralda e com um longo laço olhos vermelhos olharam para Vlád erguendo a mão, com unha longas esmaltada em negro segurando uma carta longa dourada de aspecto que lembrava uma lâmina das de taro.

_Vestigios Yúu?

_Sim Vlád.

Olhos de sangue de Yúu cruzaram com os verdes de Vlád que tinha tirado os óculos escuros.

_Alquimia ou experimento científico?

_Vlád não sou especialista ...mas sabemos que tem como fusionar células de lycans ou cainitas através de experimentos cientificos com outros seres...mas até onde sei não temos nenhuma resposta positiva.

Vlád apontou a criatura a frente .

_Até onde você sabe...

Yúu olhou pra a criatura abaixo de si.

_ Temos que correr para leva-la para a Inglaterra,mesmo se a conservamos não sabemos quanto esse corpo pode durar.

Yúu deu um gracioso salto de cima da criatura caindo em pé em frente a Vlád.

A diferença entre altura era bem comparável a estatura de Vlád era de um homem de um metro e noventa com a musculatura bem definida a pele de bronzedo bem pálida,contrastava com seus olhos verdes gritantes e seus cabelos tão negros como carvão ondulados na altura de seus toráx usava botas e luvas de couro,calças jeans e uma blusa vinho por baixo do sobretudo...sua aparência e olhar passavam algo selvagem algo a se temer...ao contrário de Yúu sempre frágil como se tivesse que sempre algo a se proteger.

Vlád abaixou a mão e sorriu cinico mostrando os caninos avantajados.

_ Vou ligar para a chefia!

Yúu concordou afirmativo ao balançar a cabeça e voltou a se virar olhando a criatura,enquanto Vlád se afastava para fazer uma ligação.

–_**-**_

_**Inglaterra**_

A brisa noturna entrou pela larga janela ...fria...

Colocou o celular sobre o espaçosa mesa de madeira,se rescostando na poltrona de veludo negro.

Escutou os toques suaves na porta dupla do escritório.

Apenas ergueu o olhar azul frio no escuro de seu escritório,com a maõs crusadas sobre a mesa .

Abrindo a porta a bela mulher de pele moreno jambo,olhos verdes claros e longos cabelos vinhos cacheados,possuia seios fartos ,cintura delicada e belas curvas .Usava um vestido vermelho d q coincidia com a cor de suas unhas ,sapatos e batom.

Entrou com uma bandeja de prata com um vinho tinto e uma taça.

_Senhor ,o que me pediu.

Disse com a voz baixa.

Pela porta entrava a luz do corredor a única que iluminava o escritório.

_Obrigado Béck,pode deixar aqui na mesa.-disse com voz calma,baixa ,sempre fria.

Béck entrou com passos contidos no escritório, colocando a bandeija sobre a mesa.

_Algo mais ,sr Hogan?

_Não obrigado,pode se recolher.

_Agradeço,boa noite senhor.

Ele balançou de leve a cabeça em afirmação,vendo a bela mulher se virando e saindo pela porta do escritório a fechando...

A o cheiro doce do sangue dela ...ainda estava vivo em suas narinas deixando o alerta assim como o bater de seu coração ainda o escutava,era maravilhoso,o mover de ossos, de cada passo quando a escutou chegando ,quando esteve ali e quando ela se foi,se fosse em outros tempos, não havia se contido.

Haveria sentido o gosto doce dela...pois se sentiria vivo novamente...

Estava afundado na escuridão novamente ...irônico ?

Ele era um ser da escuridão...

Olhou o vinho se moveu se erguendo,o longos cabelos levemente ondulados castanhos claros se moveram ao movimento elegante.

Abriu a garrafa de vinho derramando na taça a deixando pelo meio foi até a janela aberta ,rodando de leve a taça na mão.

O luar iluminou orosto de pele mármore,assim como o olhos azuis como o mar.

Trajando um longo sobre tudo de couro na altura dos joelhos ,calças negra,botas e um sueter também negro.

A franja compridana altura da face, enquanto seu comprimento total ia até sua cintura.

Apreciou o aroma do vinho.

_Ainda é maravilhoso...

E apreciava a noite a sua frente.

–_**-**_


	2. Volume 1 - Capitulo 2

_**"Ignorância,um dos maiores desperdícios do ser humano ,assim como uma de suas maiores dádivas."**_

_**Mei-Yúu**_

–_**-**_

_**Inglaterra**_

_**Londres**_

_**Noite-Boate Red Moon**_

Corpos se moviam sensualmente ...

O local estava cheio, o movimento frenético entre luzes coloridas e batida da música eletrônica.A agitação deixa o sangue quente correndo nas veias...

A pista de dança da boate era grande ,havia tantas pessoas,e elas ali juntas se esqueciam se tudo ao redor .

O corpo quente,a face corada,o suor pela exaustão dos movimentos da dança...

A ruiva de cabelos longos e lisos vestidos com um provocante vestido tubinho azul e botas abraçou ,a morena de pele pálida a sua frente que durante toda a noite não a deixou de envolve- la em um jogo interessante de flerte.

_Você esta fria...-a ruiva de olhos castanhos quase sussurrava aos ouvidos de sua parceira

_Impressão sua...você que está quente demais...-sussurrou a morena ao ouvido da outra ,depois lambendo de leve sua orelha.

Escutando um leve gemido.

Continuava a beijar próximo a orelha da bela ruiva descendo pelo pescoço com leve chupões.

A morena de pele fria e clara abriu seus olhos em tom mel dourado,olhando a pista e vendo como todos se entregavam as prazeres daquela noite naquela pista como se não houve-se amanhã.

Ela cheirava tão bem...seu sangue cheirava bem,ouvia muito bem ,a sua respiração ,o palpitar de seu coraçã o mover daquele corpo a sua frente,era puro extase,rendido apenas a ela naquele momento...foi então que seus caninos perfuraram a clara pele da jugular no pescoço ...

Um gemido de leve foi escutado ,para os que ali estavam nada viam estavam entretidos demais em seus próprios mundos, naquela pista escura apenas com luzes coloridas e som alto...era apenas um beijo ,um beijo de morte.

_Você não é apenas quente,também é doce...-disse a morena no pescoço um fio simples de sangue, na sua boca o vermelho que lhe adocicou a noite.

_**Inglaterra**_

_**Londres**_

_**Manhã-Hotel Econo Lodge London **_

_Sim querida,cheguei bem.

Olhava pela janela secando os cabelos e atendendo o celular,as goticulas do banho quente tomado escoriam pelo toráx definido com a pele clara, levemente bronzeada .

_Ele continua com isso?essas coisas não existem...sei ,sei que ele curte ,vampiro,lobisomem,fanta...sei lá mais o que!Porém na idade dele deixa- lo muito,preso há essas idéias não pode ser prejudicial.

_É eu sei que que a Katty gosta daquele que brilha no sol...é no caso os atores...não as criaturas, menos mal.

Tirou a toalha do cabelo jogando nos ombros,seus cabelos eram de um loiro de tom olhos eram de um verde muito claro.

_Sim até outra hora cuide-se.

Desligou o celular.

Descalço usando apenas uma calça jeans escura,possuia seus quase 40 anos e por volta de um metro e oitenta ,com musculo definidos ,olhava pela janela ainda.

Passou a mão no rosto.

_Tenho que aprara o canhaque...-pegou na cama dentro da mala ainda por arrumar sua cartela de cigarros e acendeu um.

_Londres...

E assim soltou a fumaça de que lhe agradava.

_**-–**_

_**Inglaterra**_

_**Pastagens do Sul **_

_**Noite**_

No alto da colina o grande terreno cercado pelos altos muros e distante dentro de seus terrenos se podia ver a antiga mansão banhada ao luar feita de pedras cortadas iguais.

O caminho de granito escuro que levava dos portões ,até a entrada da mansão,era iluminado por luzes artificias com altas luminárias.

Próximo a entrada um enorme chafariz com um anjo que segurava um jarro deixava jorra a água iluminado ao luar e as próprias luzes da fonte em uma visão única.

O helicóptero de porte médio em tom negro cruzou os céus aterrisando nos fundos da mansão.

Dele desceram o alto homem de chapéu e óculos escuros virando e ajudando a pessoa menor a descer.

Yúu virou para a piloto do helicóptero.

_Agradeço, Vera!

Vera era loira não natural e suas sombracelas negras eram aprova ,presas com duas chiquinhas altas curtas ,mascáva chiclete e usava óculos raibow,de pele sinal de jóia com o polegar erguido.

_Dispõe!

Vlád riu com a diposição dela e ambos se afastaram do helicóptero seguindo para a mansão.

_A Vera tem uma aura muito receptiva.-Yúu divagava ao ao acompanhar Vlád.

_Bem não é bem a aura que eu notei...-Vlád abriu um sorriso sádico.

_Vládymir!_Yúu parou olhando reprovador para Vlád

_Ei!Mesmo sendo um cainita,não é apenas o sangue dela que me atrai !Ela é gostosa!

Yúu cruzou os braços ainda com olhar reprovador.

Vlád parou olhando para Yúu e apenas adimirou por alguns instantes,o quimono longo negro de estampa floral roxa que usava e o obi vermelho sangue.

_Não fica com ciúmes tá...-Vlád se curvou erguendo o rosto de Yúu _Ainda prefiro você,adoro essa sua fragância de jasmin ...

Os olhares de ambos ficaram firmes durante alguns segundos ,que muito mais que tempestuosas em dois dois preciosos ád se curvou ainda mais puxando o rosto de Yúu ,querendo aproximar seus lá ém Yúu não se mexeu.

_Vlád temos que entrar,acha que ele não sabe que já chegamos?

Vlád soltou de leve o rosto delicado.

_Tem razão.

Apenas se afastou voltaram a andar ao seu rumo inicial.

–_**-**_

Abriram a porta dupla do escuro escritório,as safiras azuis os olharam ,diante de sua mesa Vlád e Yúu.

_Estamos de volta chefia!

Vlád se dirigiu ao seu mestre tirando o chapéu e fazendo uma elegante reverencia e logo após os óculos escuros.

_Voltamos .

Deu um belo sorriso,fazendo com que a expressão dura do ser a frente se suaviza-se um pouco.

Se erguendo foi até eles os olhando .

_Então o que trouxeram?


End file.
